Present systems and methods for laser bonding semiconductor die to a substrate are inadequate, for example potentially resulting in connection or device failures. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.